


I Solemnly Swear I Am Up to No Good

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Hive [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not just domination that Irene specialises in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Solemnly Swear I Am Up to No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I’m doing more of these???

Irene Adler likes beautiful women and always has. But her favourite kind of beautiful women are the timid ones. She likes to save them from the cruel world, sweep them off their feet with soft words and gentle affection, and then shatter them into pieces. So when she learns of Molly Hooper from Jim, “poor Molly, so tragically in love with The Virgin”, she can’t help herself.

Their first run-ins are anything but the accident the experienced woman plays them as, but it's clear Molly has a ‘type’. And as much as Sherlock denies it, he and Irene are of the same ilk, so it does not take long for the mousy mortician to take a shining to the dominatrix. Irene has to be careful with her. Molly takes direction so well, but she is unused to taking it from a woman; encouraging her obedience and her attraction will take patience and finesse. Something The Woman has in spades.

Tainting something so lovely is an art and Irene must be careful to not ruin the delicate flower. Though their first date does not end with her riding crop, their eleventh ends in the form of a giftbag filled with fragile pink paper starkly contrasting the sturdy leather cuffs and silk blindfold inside, delivered by Molly with a timid, blushing bow.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I’m on a 221b roll. And my second f/f ever.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/97748665473/i-solemly-swear-i-am-up-to-no-good)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
